The Beginning Of The End
by Luvin Lily
Summary: L/J Story. I know the title sux but i can't think of anything else. Please R
1. Default Chapter

"Mum, Mum! Aaarrhh!" came a scream from Lily's room at 3:00 in the morning. "There's an owl with a LETTER in my room!!"  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Lily's mum said. Obviously she wasn't awake.  
  
Mrs. Evans got up, gave the poor owl some water and left it to fly out the window in the kitchen. When she got back to Lily's room, she couldn't see her anywhere-unless that was her 'hiding' under the bed. "Read the letter Lillers" she said in a soft voice.   
  
After an evening of explaining to her two daughters what there -ahem- family history was and were her three sons went to school, Lily's Mum was tired and hungry- but she had to get Lily's school things from Diagon Alley that day, so she couldn't sleep.  
  
After breaky Lily's ma (who's name was Rose by the way) and Lily left Petunia in the care of a neighbor and went to Daigon Alley. Half way through a mint/chic ice cream Lil saw her neighbor with his Mum.  
  
"James, James!!! Over here!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
James turned around to see Lily's head bobbing up and down near a spilt ice cream. "Lillers! How are you? You know since…….."  
  
Rose and Lily's eyes began filling up with tears. They both nodded looking like mute people.   
  
"I'm sorry…Are you sure??" James asked in a concerned voice.  
  
AN:~ What are they crying about?? What happened???   
CLIFF HANGER!! REVIEW!  
If anyone likes Harry Potter out there please go to my web site! www.expage.com/pottyoverpotter It's about Harry's World- that is what is called!   
If I don't get 5 reviews, I won't continue! Flames allowed! Leave your email and I'll get back to you!  
Tootles Lovin Lily   



	2. Keep On Running

  
The Beginning of the end  
Chapter two:~ keep on running  
A/N Sorry to make this so short people but I have a mountain of homework to get through. I'm only putting this up because some people were begging for me to continue. The next one will be a LOT longer!! Ok! Thanks. I know you get sick of us authors reading this but READ AND REVIEW!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily turned and ran with all her might. "Lily!" screamed Mrs. Potter, James and Lily's Mum all at the same time. They started running after her, but both mothers had to stop because they were either unfit or wearing heals or both. James was catching Lily fairly quickly being really good at sports because of his height.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!!" came a yell from a boy around James' age. James had tripped over falling onto the boy causing both of them to fall head over heals onto the hard ground. All James did was keep on running, accidentally trodding on the poor kid in the process. The boy kid got up and ran after James who was running after Lily who was running like her life depended on it.  
  
Meanwhile Lily was slowing down because she was puffed and stuffed. She collapsed into an alleyway with one guy talking to another guy that looked like the same age. Lily started listening to their conversation while trying to catch her breath and keep that lump in her throat down.   
  
"Hey Remus, how are you? Said the short one.   
  
"Me Mum and I are okay but me Dad has left again," the second boy answered "Mum has been expecting it to happen for ages."   
  
He continued talking but Lily wasn't listening, she had burst into tears forgetting about everything but her father, wishing that he was there to say that everything was going to be okay. To hug her and make her happy again. Those days were gone she then realized.   
  
Just then James had found her, closely followed by the kid he had tripped. James took Lily into a protective hug and started stoking her hair trying to comfort her silent crying. Also that was a new shirt so he didn't want tear marks all over it. Lily's heart leapt. Her first thought was that her father was back but soon recognized it was James. Her heart then took a dived head first straight into the deep end. She squeezed his shoulders with anger.   
  
James noticed that three people were looking at him and Lily with looks that said "Get a room". He pointed to Lily with his spare hand and then made the crying sign with it. The shortest kids mouthed 'Oh' and left dragging the one that was chatting to with him. The other little wizard now with a bruise on his leg and scratches on his elbows, took the hint and made tracks with the other two. James continued to comfort her while her tears slowed down. When she had stopped except for the occasional hiccup he said "Tell me all about it, Lil."   
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~  
A/N:!!!! How do you like it?!?!? Review! Please! Oh yeah before I forget, does anyone out ther know what a betta reader is? Please tell me, either email me bunnikins30@hotmail.com or sign that little box below this or sign the guest book in my site. www.expage.com/pottyoverpotter Hint Hint! Tootles!   
Luvin Lily   
  



End file.
